


Asanoya Fluffy One Shots

by AlyciaTremblay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, NO nsfw content, cute dates, light kissing, lots of fluff, no beta we die like daichi, tags? tags! naaaahhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyciaTremblay/pseuds/AlyciaTremblay
Summary: I need more Asanoya in my life. There just simply is not enough of it for my liking, so I thought, "hey, I'm a writer, why don't I write some cute fluffy one shots?" And so here we are.The first chapter is going to be a list of the one shots that I intend to write. Also feel free to make some suggestions and I'll try writing them?No angst here only fluff. This is mostly to make up for the angst train I'm writing right now. I needed fluff in my life.Also, only slight NSFW themes, but nothing more than kissing. I do not write anything more than that. It makes me uncomfy.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Asanoya Fluffy One Shots

Hey guys!

So here is the prompt section. I've never done one of these before so I hope this is a pleasant format. I numbered them to their corresponding chapter numbers to make it easier to find the one you might want to read. I will post them as a write them, so please yell at me in the comment section to actually work on them. Some prompts will be longer than others. These are all going to be light fluffy pieces to distract me from the very angsty KuroKen thing I'm working on right now that is currently breaking my heart. We all need some fluff every once in a while right?! And why not with these two precious babies!

* * *

Prompts and their corresponding chapter numbers:

1.) Nishinoya looks at Asahi and gently cups his face to examine it. Asahi is a little confused and asks what Nishinoya is doing. “Hold on, there's something on your face,” Nishinoya responds and then kisses Asahi. “It was me.” Asahi becomes flustered and then asks him to do it again.

2.) Asahi and Nishinoya go to Build-A-Bear and make each other bears named after each other. (First date scenario)

3.) Asahi lends Nishinoya his sweater, it's too big on him but he loves how it makes him feel like he's in a big hug. When Nishinoya gets home he realizes that he's still wearing Asahi's sweater. He goes through the pockets and finds an ipod. Being curious he searches through the playlists on there and finds one with his name on it. It's all sad love songs.

4.) Nishinoya and Asahi texting while Asahi is off at College. They talk about the life they want to have once they "grew up". But really they are just beating around the bush on confessing their feelings.

5.) Nishinoya telling Asahi a story but Asahi isn't paying attention at all because he's too busy thinking about how cute Nishinoya is when he get's super excited and into his story telling.

6.) Asahi and Nishinoya holding hands because there's a crowd but not letting go when they get out of it.

7.) Asahi and Nishinoya unable to sleep after watching a horror movie, but neither will admit that the movie scared them. So they cuddle on the couch in the dark living room and watch a super fluffy show afterwards to lighten their mood.

8.) Nishinoya serenades Asahi with a New Year's kazoo/squawker/party horn.

* * *

Feel free to comment other ideas and I'll see if I can get to them. They can be AU's, post time skip, in high school, or pretty much anything, but nothing too NSFW. I'm not really comfy writing sex scenes.

Any and all feedback is always greatly appreciated. 


End file.
